Scientific Core The new Scientific Core integrates three pre-existing cores: Data and Methods Core, Computing Core, and Biodemography Core. Bringing each of these cores under one supervisory umbrella improves communication and efficiencies, better leveraging resources for faculty affiliates. As newly designed, the Scientific Core?s leadership and staff provide consultations and services for Biodemography, Data Science and Demography, Spatial Demography, and Statistical Demography. Biodemography staff facilitate the inclusion of biological data and data collection into population research and offer shared laboratory facilities. Data Science staff provide cutting-edge technical programming support, database application development, large-scale data management, high performance computing, and computational science consults. Statistical Demography staff provide consultations on statistical approaches, software, and programming. Spatial Demography staff provide consultations on GIS methodologies and analyses. The NWFSRDC staff facilitates access to the enclave by support for applications to the federal agencies, project establishment within the enclave, data management within the enclave, and PI data security assurances. In sum, the Scientific Core contributes to CSDE?s mission by providing expert consultations at every stage of the research process in a cost-effective way so that CSDE affiliates remain productive and focused on advancing innovations and insights in population science.